


Day 1 - Cuddling Naked

by literallyurie



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden, naked, patd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyurie/pseuds/literallyurie
Summary: two broke boyskicked out of their houseso they found their ownand here they are





	Day 1 - Cuddling Naked

**Author's Note:**

> lets see how long this 30 day challenge lasts  
> oh yeah none of these are gonna betaed bc that takes too much workso sorry if it sucks lmao  
> and i swear the next few will be smuttier but this one's pretty chill  
> good luck!

the aftershocks were starting to fade.

clothes scattered around the room

they curled in on one another.

on their one small, twin bed.

it was all they could afford.

but as long as they had each other.

nothing else mattered.

so they slept.

completely naked.

only a thin blanket and their own body heat to keep them warm.

but they were happy.

by God, were they happy.


End file.
